Un petit héros
by Lulukaw
Summary: Fanta, jeune lycéen de terminale, est en plutôt mauvaise posture, face à plusieurs assaillants. Mais un certain Bob Lennon vole (presque littéralement) à son secours.
_Hellooo~_

 _Petit petit texte sur Fanta et Bob, mon premier sur eux deux d'ailleurs ! Il fait partie du gros projet Barbecue au Lance-Flamme pour l'anniversaire de notre pyro-barbare préféré, et je le poste ici aussi car j'en suis assez contente finalement (même si mon ordi a planté et que j'ai dû le recommencer...)._

 _Bref, l'idée m'est venue lors d'un épisode de Crusoé où ils parlaient des jeux de leur enfance et qui m'a fait réaliser que, ayant sept ans d'écart, quand Fanta finissait le lycée Bob entrait à peine au collège. Et j'ai trouvé ça adorable. Donc voilà !_

* * *

.

.

Adossé contre un mur, non loin de la grille d'entrée du lycée, Fanta faisait fièrement face à ses trois opposants. En apparence du moins. S'il était relativement doué pour paraître confiant - quoique cela ne semblait pas fonctionner aujourd'hui -, intérieurement il était terrifié. Sa carrure plutôt imposante lui évitait ce genre d'ennuis d'habitude mais là, il ne savait trop pourquoi, trois de ses "camarades" l'avaient rattrapé à la sortie et décidé de l'intimider.

Il jetait des regards fébriles autour de lui dans l'espoir de trouver une échappatoire tandis que ses assaillants s'approchaient de lui. Soudain un bruit de pas et de froissement attira son attention, sur le mur, au-dessus de lui. A partir de là, tout se passa très vite. Une forme rouge sembla s'envoler depuis le sommet du mur, accompagnée d'un puissant, bien qu'aigu, "BUUUUUULLIIAAAAAA!". Une petite silhouette vêtue d'un long et ample manteau rouge atterrit devant lui et Fanta resta stupéfait. Un enfant ? Que faisait-il ici et comment était-il monté sur ce mur si haut pour lui ? Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps, le petit s'adressa d'une voix forte et assurée aux trois autres:

\- Vous osez vous en prendre à ce jeune homme sans défense ? Venez plutôt vous attaquer à moi, le grand et terrible Bob Lennon !

Les poings sur les hanches, le torse fièrement bombé, Bob Lennon se dressait de toute la hauteur que son âge lui permettait, satisfait de son effet sur la petite assemblée. Mais une fois la surprise générale passée, les trois lycéens devant lui se mirent à rire. Fanta était pour sa part quelque peu déconcerté. Il souhaitait juste rentrer chez lui !

\- Va t'en avant que je change d'avis gamin. C'est pas un endroit pour toi.

L'adolescent apparemment chef du groupe tenta de prendre l'enfant par l'épaule pour l'éloigner mais avant de pouvoir réagir, il reçut un coup de pied dans le tibia qui le força à s'agenouiller en gémissant de douleur.

\- On ne se moque pas ainsi du puissant Bob Lennon !

Alors que ses acolytes étaient sur le point d'attraper le petit, Fanta saisit sa chance et s'élança, prit Bob dans ses bras au passage obtenant un petit cri de surprise et s'enfuit en courant le plus vite possible, sans se retourner.

Il s'arrêta au bout de plusieurs minutes de course, essoufflé, après s'être assuré qu'ils n'étaient pas suivis. Il reposa au sol l'enfant qui se débattait sur ses épaules.

\- Pourquoi on est parti ? J'aurais pu tous les avoir tout seul !

Après avoir repris son souffle, Fanta soupira en remarquant la moue boudeuse du garçon.

\- Écoute petit, si on-  
\- Bob Lennon.  
\- C'est ton vrai nom ?

Bob le regarda un instant d'un air de défi avant de s'écrier:

\- C'est mon nom de héros, quand je vais sauver les gens ! C'est quoi le tien ?

Fanta prit un moment pour réfléchir. Devait-il lui aussi donner un "nom de héros" ? Il ne savait vraiment pas comment réagir face à ce petit garçon. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de dix ans, que faisait-il ici tout seul ?  
Bob haussa les épaules devant son silence et fit quelques pas, regardant un peu partout autour de lui. Il ne semblait pas reconnaître l'endroit.

\- En fait tu t'es perdu, c'est ça ?  
\- Pas du tout ! s'indigna-t-il. Y avait un chat, je l'ai suivi, il est monté sur un mur, moi aussi puis il s'est enfui et je me suis retrouvé là-bas.

Fanta lâcha de nouveau un profond soupir. Il s'était clairement perdu. Il décida de rentrer dans son jeu et se baissa à sa hauteur en souriant.

\- Appelle-moi Fantasio, ou Fanta c'est plus court. Ma mission c'est de ramener les enfants perdus chez leurs parents.  
\- Je ne suis pas perdu !  
\- Mais oui...

Sur ce, Fanta attrapa la main du garçon et l'entraîna avec lui dans les rues, un peu au hasard, espérant qu'il reconnaîtrait certains endroits. Ils marchèrent longtemps, une éternité sembla-t-il à l'adolescent obligé d'écouter l'intarissable Bob Lennon tout au long du chemin. La nuit commençait à tomber lorsque Bob, qui racontait en détail sa rencontre avec un chat (il était roux, et il avait plein de poils et il était énorme, au moins comme ça !), s'arrêta brusquement.

\- Ah je sais où on est !

Il lâcha la main de Fanta pour partir en courant vers une ruelle bien éclairée.

\- Eh attends ! Tu vas encore te perdre !

L'enfant s'arrêta à quelques mètres avant de se retourner vers lui avec un grand sourire.

\- C'est bon, c'est juste de l'autre côté. Merci, à bientôt mon Fanfan !

Et il repartit à toute vitesse après avoir adressé de grands signes de la main à Fanta. Il le regarda disparaître à l'angle, se demandant s'il aurait dû insister pour l'accompagner ou non. Ne le voyant pas revenir, il décida de reprendre son chemin, encore un peu confus de cette étonnante rencontre mais néanmoins soulagé.  
En rentrant chez lui, il prit soin de bien garder en tête le nom de ce petit héros. Bob Lennon.

.

* * *

 _Et voilà ! Une pitite review ? :3_

 _Cœurs et câlins sur vous, à bientôt o/_


End file.
